


Just The Two Of Us

by aaronssugdens



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Probably not the last one but just in case, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronssugdens/pseuds/aaronssugdens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's planned a romantic picnic in a field for him and Aaron to celebrate their first proper time alone together without Liv or Chas to ruin it but things don't go exactly to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if anything is misspelled or the tenses are messed up it's late here and I need sleep but I've had this fluff idea in my head about Robron going on a picnic in a field somewhere for ages so I had to write it finally! This isn't quite what I imagined but I hope you like it and find it cute or maybe weird I'm not sure, anyways hope you enjoy!

“Robert, this is gonna be boring.” Aaron wined, walking slower in the hopes it'd delay them.  
“No it's not, shush.” Robert was a man on a mission, picnic basket in one arm, blanket in the other. He took big determined strides forward towards the car, a smile lighting up his face. This was the most giddy Aaron had seen him in a while and it made his heart flutter, maybe today isn't going to be so bad after all he thought to himself.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“So what are we doing again?” Aaron asked, trying to show an interest for his boyfriend who'd gone to so much trouble; leaving Nicola in charge, begging Victoria to look after Liv and secretly trying to find out his favourite snacks just to make sure today is perfect for him. He can be dead romantic sometimes.  
“I've told you already? Romantic picnic in a field.”  
“What field? And also didn't we plan for lunch not a midnight meal?” Aaron chuckled.  
“Yeah well it's not my fault okay and what does it matter what field?!” Robert replied, getting slightly agitated.  
“Well you're the one who's got us lost, I don't see me driving mate. Plus if you told me the name of the field in the first place maybe we wouldn't be.” Aaron mocked.  
Robert started getting frustrated and his annoyance showed.  
“Urgh! You don't half pick at everything I say do you! I'm tryna make an effort for you. I wanted this to be a romantic lunch out, just the two of us, no Liv or your mum getting in the way for once!”  
“Aw baby.” Aaron leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. “I do love it when you get worked up.” He said with a wink, joking of course. Robert's jaw clenched and he glared at Aaron, looking pretty pissed off although he'd become more relaxed since Aaron's brief touch.  
“Not funny.” He said with straight face, until he started to chuckle. “I'm sorry I was just trying to make it perfect for us and all I've done is get us lost and forgotten the name of that stupid field.”  
“I know, I know and I mean to be honest here's a pretty good spot anyway.” Aaron said looking around at the lay-by they're parked in, it's dusk and calm and all you can hear is the sounds of crickets and swaying trees.  
“Hm I guess you're right.” Robert said reluctantly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Okay so maybe it wasn't all that bad getting lost, midnight meal isn't so bad.” Robert said munching on a Marmite sandwich. He then turned to face his boyfriend.  
“Speak for yourself, I'm freezing.” Aaron shivered.  
“Oh damn, here!” Robert handed Aaron his sandwich and then delved into the back of the car.  
“There you go.” He said placing his coat around Aaron's shoulders, making sure he was snug underneath it. Robert then nestled his head on Aaron's shoulder and breathed him in, grinning when he felt the warm comforting scent dance around his body. He loved the way Aaron smelled; warm, earthy and of petrol. He then turned to him but this time took a another bite out of the sandwich in Aaron's hand.  
“Eww!” Aaron exclaimed. “Gross!”  
“It's usually you eating out of my hands, let's be honest.”  
“Oh yeah, master manipulator aren't ya?” Aaron said, obviously joking. They both roared with laughter and Robert snatched his sandwich back, devouring it like it was going to be his last ever meal.  
“Want some?” He asked, mouth full and shoving the food in Aaron's face.  
“Err no thanks.”  
“Why not?”  
“I.. I don't really like Marmite.” Aaron answered, hesitant to do so.  
“WHAT?!” He replied, confused and upset.  
“I thought you loved it? I even asked Liv a few weeks back when I was pre-planning?? Wait a second! Of course! That little.. Urgh I knew she'd try to sabotage this somehow. I'm sorry Aaron.” He said, feeling like he'd let him down.  
“No no it's fine, plus they are other things I'm hungry for so..” Aaron replied calmly but suggestively. He then winked and it was clear he was not kidding this time.  
“ Oh is that so?” Robert said raising his eyebrow.  
“Yep.” Aaron replied giggling and smiling, looking like he was having a good time after all.  
Robert threw the sandwich and desperately moved in towards Aaron, connecting their lips in one sweet graceful movement. Aaron pulled back eventually.  
“Ew!” He declared, wiping his mouth with his hand.  
“Marmite?” Robert asked.  
“Yep.”  
“Still want it?” Robert asked, biting his bottom lip and flicking his eyes up to look into Aaron's.  
“Hell yes!” Aaron pretty much jumped him right then and there. “Wait... you do remember the way back right?”  
“Ah I think so, if not I'm sure we can occupy ourselves until someone passes by.” Robert said, pulling him in for another kiss but this time with more passion. Then they were lost in the back seat of the car, giggling and smiling just how the day was supposed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and go check out my tumblr at http://dingleandwise.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
